


Until We Meet Again

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [45]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Boyfriends, End of the World, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ End of the world.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic is super depressing, but I actually had a lot of fun with it... I really enjoy writing darker stuff for some reason, though I do think my angst still needs some work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

Outside, the world was burning. Distant explosions – growing closer with every passing hour – rumbled the ground and filled the air with smoke, casting a permanent shadow over the earth. Everywhere, people were running and screaming, huddled into groups as they desperately dodged the devastation surrounding them, their cries for mercy merging into white noise that floated like falling ash from the heavens.

Next to him, shrouded by an old coat they’d stolen from a rotting corpse a few days ago, Cyrus stirred from his restless sleep. “What’s going on?” he asked, wiping his bleary eyes with the back of his hand. “Are they getting closer?”

“No,” TJ said, the lie sliding easily off his tongue. He kissed the younger boy’s forehead – the sweat beading his skin leaving a salty taste on his lips – and tugged him closer, until his head was tucked comfortably beneath his chin. “Just go back to sleep, baby. I’ll wake you when it’s time to head out.”

“It’s too loud.”

“I know… But you’ve gotta try. We need to keep up our strength, right?”

Cyrus looked up at him, his chin resting on his chest. Up close, TJ could see the sickly pallor of his skin, the bruise-like smudges beneath his eyes adding to the skeletal effect. They’d gone without food and water for almost three days, and TJ knew they weren’t going to last much longer. Cyrus’ sunken face was testament to that.

“What about you?” Cyrus whispered, his hands reaching up to cup TJ’s cheeks, his thumbs tracing the sharpness of his bones. “When’s the last time you slept?”

“I’m fine –”

“You’re dying, TJ. We both are.”

He knew it was true, but hearing Cyrus say it added an extra layer of reality to the situation, their chances of survival suddenly seeming like a faraway fantasy. As if on cue, another explosion racked the small cabin they were hauled up in, shards of glass streaming through the broken window on the opposite side of the room. TJ instinctively shielded Cyrus’ face with his arm, gritting his teeth as tiny flecks of glass peppered his skin.

“Are you okay?” he asked, carefully shaking the glass off Cyrus’ coat once the building had stopped trembling.

“I think so,” Cyrus said, but there were tears in his eyes. “What about you? Are you hurt?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

Cyrus grabbed his hand, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he traced the criss-cross pattern of scars littering his skin. “You’re bleeding,” he said, his words catching on a sob. “We need to clean this up… We need –”

“It’s fine.” TJ held his face in his hands and kissed his tears away. “I’ll be okay.”

_We won’t be alive for much longer_ , was what he really meant, but couldn’t bear to say out loud.  _In the morning, none of this will matter._

“It might get infected.”

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“TJ…”

“Just go back to sleep, okay? It’ll all be better when you wake up.”

Understanding dawned on Cyrus’ face, his brow furrowing with a mixture of confusion and denial. Before he could speak, TJ pulled him against his chest and soothed him with a kiss, the faint smell of death wafting from the coat as he draped it over their shoulders, gently rubbing warmth into the younger boy’s body.

“I love you,” Cyrus said, his fingers wringing the front of TJ’s shirt as he urged himself not to cry. “I love you so much.”

TJ swallowed roughly, his eyes desperately blinking back tears of his own. “I love you too, Underdog.”

“Are you afraid?”

“No,” he said, an easy smile softening his expression. After a beat of silence, he tilted Cyrus’ face upwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, their noses bumping together. “I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

Cyrus nodded. “Always.”

A gust of wind rushed through the broken window, thick with the scent of fire and blood, and TJ felt Cyrus shiver beneath him. It wouldn’t be long now; he could feel his heartbeat quickening, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as the night grew colder, despite the orange heat tearing through the town around them. If an explosion reached them first, they’d be lucky. At least it would be quick, painless. Nothing but a flash of light in the darkness, and it would all be over.

“Get some sleep,” he told Cyrus, his words starting to slur as fatigue washed over him, sinking its claws deep into his mind, the blissful promise of nothingness tempting him away from this broken world. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Tomorrow never came, of course. But that was okay. The last thing he ever saw was Cyrus’ smiling face, and that was a pretty good sight to fall asleep to.


End file.
